clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Freezeland
Could somebody please make the article of Frostborough? Sure, yet right now im Extremely sleep-deprived. It's 3:30 AM in ireland and im driving to northern ireland to me gram's wake,i will make it on sunday. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 04:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Penguins of Freezeland. Surrender or face the mighty army of the United Rebels Republic of Club Penguin. Tell your King that if you surrender, you may become the Capital of our Republic. --The Leader 18:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) We are not cowards. You will fall as did Whoot Smackler Whoot. The Elemental Amulets would destroy your army, and we'd still have time for tea. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 18:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Look. Fighting is pointless. If you ally with us, then I promise to come bac into the USA. You are strong and you have proven that. You've earned my respect. --The Leader 18:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC) If there is one thing I have learned, it is never to trust anyone. I would need it in writing, and signed by the South Pole Council. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 18:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I mean it. Please just agree. I promise. I promise. If you don't agree, I'm going to ally with Darktan army. --The Leader 18:39, 27 March 2009 (UTC) In writing, signed by Judge Xavier and you, or no deal. Talk to the south pole council about a treaty. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 18:41, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Very well. I will call of the attack. Your ships will be alouded to patrol any regions under my control. Since your great leader of Freezeland, thank you for letting me talk to the South Pole Council. If you got any messages for me, tell it on my talk page. By the way, I got a surprise for Darktan. Well cya around. Also, we should write an article about the war. --The Leader 18:45, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Aha! We of the South Pole Council won't lose our favorite free republic to a bunch o' wahooligans! If you try to capture Freezeland, we will cut off all chances of treaty and send our National Guard after you. We have stronger armies, you know. We even have the power of the universe on our side. And we will not give Freezeland up. If you back down, we can give you a spot of uncultivated land on King George's Island. We will also induct you into the free republics commonwealth. We hope you consider our offer. -- 19:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) If there was one thing I learned from the Khanzem, it was never to trust anyone. I told him if he wanted a peace treaty, then go to the South Pole Council Hey dude. I turned good. Say no more about this. --The Leader 20:21, 27 March 2009 (UTC) --King Triskelle "Never trust anyone"? You're right; I learned that from reading the script. Authors usually make characters double-agents for drama. However, if you read the script, you'll know whom to trust and whom to not trust. I can trust you, but I don't trust him. -- 22:06, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Ard Mhaca? Sound's awfully like Armagh. Isn't that Irish for Mhacha's height? Plagarism rofl Daire18 02:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Where is Zürich? Someone needs to update the freezeland map. Someone needs to put the major city of Zürich inside the mammoth mountains. please do not forget to add the ü in Zürich. Thank-you --Swiss Ninja 19:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Trisk, brother. I am not invaing Freezeland, only the territory of Swiss Ninja. I will not harm Freezelandian civilians. Once I gain your lan back, i will return it to you. Add Fanon City This city is not mine. will you add this city to your state? between West Yeti and Frostborough would be perfect. Swiss Ninja has no power in that city. --Swiss Ninja Come see me when you can! 04:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC)